NCIS : Explosive Situation
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Someone is craving vengeance against Dinozzo and Gibbs. A bomb is exploded and one of the crew is seriously injured. Gibbs and the rest of the team must discover who is behind it and prevent the Agents death! Slight Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – The Characters in this story are all owned by Donald P Belisario and his Company.

_A/N – Please enjoy, this is going to be a slight Tiva. __**Ed- revised edition**_

The Ford 66' Mustang pulled into the underground car park of an apartment block. The car parked in the designated space that was allocated to it. Shutting off the engine Anthony DiNozzo climbed out of the vehicle. Slamming the door hard, as he walked to the trunk to pull his gear out of the back.

"Crazy Chick," He muttered angrily. Tony's mind lingering on the woman's words still accusing him, earlier that evening.

He opened the trunk of the car pulled his backpack, jacket and hat out. He slammed the trunk down hard and angrily. He made his way towards the elevator. He continued walk muttering and shaking his head and his fist angrily. He was ten feet from his car when it exploded. The explosion sending shrapnel and fragments through the air in all directions. The shock wave throwing him off his feet, and sending him sliding across the bitumen, falling shrapnel cascaded around him and other places.

xxxxxxxx

On the first floor of the apartment block, Dave was sitting watching TV when his apartment shook as if it were in an earthquake. He rose quickly from the lounge he was sitting on. He walked quickly over to the door he opened it.

He noticed the smoke flowing up the stairwell at the end of the hallway. Picking up his cell phone he raced towards the fire escape stairwell. He descended down the stairs at a rate of knots before he cautiously opened to door. Revealing that the smoke was coming from the underground car park.

Proceeding he opened the door, and as it swung open on its hinges his eyes widened. He took in a car was burning fiercely, black smoke rolling through the underground car park. Dialling 911 he stood transfixed in shock, then he noticed the body over by the elevator. Finding his legs responding once again he rushed quickly over to where Tony lay unconscious. Checking his pulse he let out a breath of relief. The pulse was faint and Tony was bleeding profusely, from his head and back.

"Dear Lord in heaven!" Dave gasped as he pressed the cell phone to his ear. "911, emergency response, what is your emergency?" The operator said through his cell phone.

"I need an ambulance, the fire service and the police immediately there's been an explosion," He said extremely quickly, and rather panicky.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Donald Belisario and CBS. The original characters are all mine thank you.

ED- Revised edition, enjoy 

Thin strips of excess timber slid out of the hand plainer as Leroy Jethro Gibbs planed down the hull of his boat that he was constructing within his basement. A bottle of bourbon sat open on the bench. While a mug full of the brown alcoholic liquid sat next to the bottle. Gibbs put the plainer down. He walked over to his mug, and took a long drawn out swallow. He smacked his lips sighing appreciatively as he put the mug back on the bench and returned to the boat.

His cell phone that lay on the bench began to ring as he started planing once more. Gibbs put the hand plain down again as he his flicked open the cell, "Gibbs!"

"Boss, I need you down hear right now." McGee sounded anxious.

"Where here, McGee?" Gibbs asked thinking through possible a dozen possible situations.

"Tony's apartment block, Boss." McGee replied. Gibbs could pick out indistinct voices from McGee's end of the conversation. Gibbs almost thought he heard Ducky's voice for a moment, "Sorry boss!"

Gibbs grinned down his end glad that no one could see his face. "What did I say about sorry McGee?"

"I know Boss, never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness, " McGee said. McGee sounded like he was being distracted again, he also sounded like he was under pressure. "Boss I need you down here ASAP!"

"On my way," Gibbs said shutting his Cell closed. He sighed and looked around, would have to leave his boat for another night.

xxxxxxxx

The blue Chrysler sedan slowed and pulled to the side of the road. This was as close as Gibbs could get to Tony's apartment block. Gibbs climbed out of the drivers side carrying a disposable cup of coffee with him. He walked confidently into the underground car park. He paused to take in the view. The car wreckage was still smoking as the fire department crew cleaned up. The police line was already set and there were at least twelve cops stationed around the site. The ambulance had just exited the car park before Gibbs had walked into the entrance. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and walked towards the police line, the policeman on duty on the line held up his hand.

"Sorry sir, you can't cross…" He began.

"Gibbs, NCIS!" Gibbs flipped open his ID and badge.

The policeman shrugged and lifted the tape for Gibbs to walk under. He stopped and stood looking at the carnage. Glass and shreds of metal had spread around of a diameter of 15 meters. _Lucky the only the cars either side of the Mustang were severely damaged_, Gibbs thought.

"Boss." McGee finally appeared from nowhere, moving to Gibbs' side.

"What's the situation, McGee." Gibbs asked him, as he took another sip of coffee

"…Explosion, Boss" McGee stammered out.

"Ya think McGee." Gibbs said sarcastically, before taking another sip of coffee

"Sorry boss." McGee looked down at his feet, "Haven't found out much more yet!"

"Ziva?" Gibbs said looking around the crime scene

"No idea!" McGee shrugged, as Gibbs looked at "I tried to call her four times, and I called you at least six."

McGee realised even as he caught the look from Gibbs. The boss wasn't angry with him it was Ziva. Gibbs angrily stared at McGee, "To the point McGee."

"Right." McGee said feeling under pressure from Gibbs. "I got a call about fifteen minutes ago, from DC Police Department." He paused to collect his thoughts. "They got a call from a tenant in the apartment block, about an explosion!"

Gibbs shook his head in bewilderment and frustration, "The point, McGee. " He shook his head, "What is our involvement?"

"Uh, Boss" McGee said his voice low as he tried to say something " it's …"

"I'll tell him Timothy," Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard interrupting their conversation, coaxing McGee to leave with a gentle push.

Gibbs shouted after him, "McGee, find Ziva now!"

"Right Boss." McGee nodded shouting back as he dialled the number in his cell.

"Now Duck." Gibbs looked at the good Doctor intently, "What's the story?"

"McGee called me when he couldn't get onto you." He said, "You know he's very resource young man, by the way whatever happened to rule number three."

"Duck." Gibbs said looking at him impatiently, "Today!"

"Sorry Jethro." Ducky paused face serious. "It would appear that there was a bomb placed on young Anthony's car." Ducky said watching for Gibbs' reaction, it never came. "He was ten feet away from the car when it exploded."

"How bad is he Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"When I arrived I spoke to the paramedic." Ducky said, "She wasn't able to tell me much except for the fact that he had a deep gash above his right temple, internal bleeding, four broken ribs and shrapnel imbedded in his back."

"Where did they take him?" Gibbs said pulling out his cell phone.

"Bethesda Naval Hospital, I heading there now." Ducky said he put a hand on Gibbs' forearm.

"Ok." Gibbs said as he closed his phone again and walked off towards McGee who now was interviewing the tenant who had found. Ducky turned back towards the street, and hurried to where his Morgan sat on the side of the road.

xxxxxxxx

Abby walked into the lab, she'd been called in. Abby hated being called in particularly when one was trying to save a tree on a glorious weekend. She walked over to the stereo turning it heavy rock pounding out across the lab. Abby quickly walked over to her main computer, switching it on and waiting for it to boot up.

She hit the conference call button as the phone rang "Your on the air!"

"Hey Abs, I need a flatbed truck down at Tony's apartment block." Gibbs stated.

"Is everything alright, Gibbs?" Abby asked with concern.

"Abby, I need that truck." Gibbs said not wishing to answer any questions.

Abby shut her mouth_, this could not be happening again, not again_. _First Kate, now Tony please God don't let him die_, She took a deep breath. "Alright I'll have it there in five!"

Gibbs replied. "I'm sending McGee with the evidence we collected."

"Ok, Gibbs." Abby said struggling to get the words out.

There was a click and the line went dead, Abby picked up Bert squeezing him tightly he made his customary sound, making her feel a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one, they all belong to Belisarius Productions 

_A/N: Please keep your reviews coming, I'll take all comments, it'll help my writing improve. __**Ed- Revised edition, enjoy**_

McGee walked into the Forensics Lab carrying a crate of evidence. He looked like the living dead. He had dark rings under his eyes and was almost white from lack of sleep. He dumped the crate on the bench and looked at Abby. She hadn't turned from her Computer yet.

"That's all the evidence from the site, except for..." McGee paused concern on his face, as he looked at Abby. "Abs, you Ok?"

She turned around to face him. Her eyeliner was streaked down her cheeks and her eyes were red rimmed she tried to evade the question by slightly brightening, "You look like crap, Timmy!"

He nodded. "Yeah well, I was the only one the DC Police Department could contact." McGee paused to rub his eyes. "Then I collected all the evidence and was constantly yelled at." He put his head on the bench, and let out a long sigh. "So… I'm pretty damn tired."

She turned back to the computer, and began typing again focusing on work again. "Well, while you were collecting evidence. I did some background checking on our security system to see if there was any thing suspicious!"

"And." McGee said a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Gibbs is really rubbing off on you." Abby commented brightly.

"Thanks Abs." McGee said sarcastically

"Anyway going back to what I found on the camera." She said before put the image on the plasma screen. The image was of the squad room. Tony and Ziva were still at their desks. Both of them were last to go home the previous night. The image showed McGee and Gibbs leaving Abby sped up the image. For a while the image didn't change much it showed them typing and talking. Suddenly Ziva said something and Tony was out of his seat in her face. Both were highly animated as Tony and Ziva both shouted at one another. McGee stared as if he was watching someone else, Abby smiled pausing the image.

"Maybe they hid they're feelings for each other." she suggested as she saw McGee expression.

"They couldn't be." He looked intently at the paused screen.

Abby turned serious again, "That's not real evidence!"

The plasma screen changed and the security image of the staff car park appeared. McGee concentrated hard on the image of the almost unlit car park he was looking at.

"Abs, ah what am I looking at?" He asked questioningly

"This Timmy." Abby said as she walked round the desk to where he stood looking at the plasma, she pointed at a ghostly figure.

McGee squinted at what she was pointing at and finally realised. A figure moved quickly through the parking lot. He was dressed in black camouflage gear, boots and ski mask, and was carrying a backpack. He moved through the vehicles and then knelt down out the view of the camera's that was filming his every move.

"He placed the bomb, as close to the fuel tank as he could!" McGee exclaimed.

Abby nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yep, that still doesn't tell us much though!"

McGee looked at the image, then moving quickly to the computer.

Abby turned and looked at him. "What are you up to Timmy?"

"I'm going to try to resize the image to get a closer image of his face." He said as he typed watching the image of the suspect get larger, and more pixelated. McGee tapped at the keyboard and the face became clearer and sharper. "Can you try and get his height and weight, after I finish?"

"He's a blue eyed boy!" Abby exclaimed, she got back on track as McGee looked seriously at her. "Sure it'll probably take a while though."

"How did you know he's blue eyed?" McGee asked.

"When this camera was in the testing phase, they tried to match eye shade to ID people." Abby explained.

McGee nodded. "Ok." He moved away from the computer to allow Abby full use. He walked back over to the bench where the evidence was still sitting. "Do you know I had to collect all the evidence? Gibbs had me take photos and bag and tag. All the he had to do was interview the eyewitness who found Tony." he sagged onto a chair.

Abby asked turning around to look at him. "Where was Ziva?"

He shrugged and held up his hands. "No idea, that's partly why Gibbs was yelling."

"Why was he yelling?" Abby tilted her head.

"I think that was his coping mechanism." McGee gave his customary nod whenever he needed to explain. "You know when Kate was killed by Ari!"

"Yeah." Abby nodded and shrugged, that was opening up an old wound. "Go on!"

"He was really nice to Tony and I." McGee explained. "This time he is just balling, like a drill sergeant!"

"You still haven't answered my question, Timmy." Abby crossed her arms. "Where is Ziva?"

McGee rolled his eye. "I don't know!" He was starting to lose his temper. "I called her four times, then under Gibbs glare I called her three more times, I don't know!" He let his breath out slowly. "Sorry Abs!" Abby had started crying again. Tears streaking her face, McGee pulled her to him giving her a soft hug.

"When your quite finished McGee!" Gibbs strode into the room, Caf-Pow in hand.

McGee and Abby broke apart. McGee stood over the evidence and Abby stood by her computer. Gibbs stood impatiently. "I'm waiting!"

Abby tapped the keyboard the plasma screen flashed up with lighter photo of the culprit. "This Gibbs is our…"

"Dirt bag!" Gibbs finished unimpressed. "Got anything more than Spec ops dark camouflage, a ski mask and back pack?"

"He has blue eyes, Gibbs." Abby chirped she glanced at Gibbs who still held her Caf-Pow.

He gave a slight smile and handed over the Caf-Pow. "Nice work Abs, see if you can find out his height and weight." Gibbs said walking towards the door. "See what you can find out from the evidence and the burnt out Mustang in the garage."

"Sure thing." Abby gave him a forced smile.

"Boss you need me at all?" McGee asked.

Gibbs turned his back and headed for the elevator. "No, you stay here with Abby, if you get anything call me."

"Where are you going Boss?" McGee asked following him.

"Hospital, to talk with the Director, she's there keeping vigil until Tony comes out of surgery." Gibbs said then added. "She might know where Ziva is, if not I'm going to be heading for Ziva's apartment." Gibbs finished as the elevator doors closed.

_A/N: Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy the read._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story; they all belong to Donald Belisario.

A/N: thanks for all your reviews, much appreciated. **Ed- Revised edition, enjoy**

It was raining lightly as Gibbs climbed out of the blue Chrysler. As he climbed the steps and walked into Bethesda Naval Hospital. It was around five in the morning. Gibbs made his way through the main corridor carrying two cups of coffee. He walked past the elevators and made his way to the stairs. Jogging up to the third floor, he paused for a moment. The operating theatres were located on the third floor. Gibbs exited the stairs and walked towards the waiting room outside the Operating Theatre.

Director Jenny Shepard rose as she saw Gibbs walking down the long hallway towards her.

"Glad you're here, I was almost out of coffee, Jethro!"

Gibbs face remained impassive, "How's he doing Director?"

Jenny returned to her seat Gibbs trailing her, when he was seated she began. "Ducky's in the Operating Theatre, watching the proceedings."

Gibbs looked at her, impatiently. "And!"

"Jimmy, arrived with me he can explain. I didn't understand much of the conversation!" Jenny nodded to Jimmy Palmer who was standing by the window looking out watching the rain as it hit the glass.

"Palmer." Gibbs called motioning him over, Palmer walked quickly over to Jenny and Gibbs.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" Palmer asked quizzically looking down at Gibbs.

"You need an invitation to tell me, what the Doc said Palmer?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Palmer said looking at his feet. "The doctor basically explained to me when we arrived that according to the scans the internal bleeding wasn't life threatening."

"Palmer." Gibbs was unimpressed. "What are his chances?"

"Doctor Mallard came out a while ago." Palmer said uncomfortably under Gibbs' gaze. "He went back in, but he told me he has a 95 chance of survival."

"Did you have to make it long winded?" Gibbs replied to the answer. Gibbs rose from his seat, Palmer backing away, "Good job Palmer."

"Thanks Agent Gibbs." Jimmy looked surprised. Gibbs grinned as he walked away out of view of Palmer.

Gibbs moved towards the door, Jenny Shepard followed after him, "Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs stopped and waited for Jenny to catch up "Director, I need someone to watch over DiNozzo." Gibbs said looking around. "I've got no people to take the duty."

"Is that your way of asking if I'd stay with Tony, Jethro?" Jenny said grinning sedately.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah Jen, it is!"

Gibbs turned to leave, half way down the hall then remembered and turned around. "Hey Jen, do you have a key for Ziva's apartment?"

"No." she answered back at him bewildered, "Why?"

"Looks like I'm going to do a bit of breaking and entering." Gibbs grinned. The news on Tony had changed his perspective on the case.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs climbed the stairs of the apartment block. He considered the block as he climbed. It was set in a nice area just outside the capital. It had great views over looking the Potomac River. Gibbs mused to himself that it was the sort of apartment a spy would be situated in. Gibbs even began to think Mossad would have been given the keys to Ziva's apartment. It was his gut that told him he was right. It was also his gut that told him she was here. He walked over to the door. Gibbs knocked hard rapping the door with his knuckles. There was no sound from inside. Gibbs looked in through the window, he saw nobody. There was no light from within.

Giving in he pulled out his lock pick. He knelt down and he began to work. It took him five minutes. Gibbs had guessed it was an Israeli lock that had been fitted. Finally the click of the lock told him his job was done. He slowly rose he placed his hand on his gun. He opened the door quietly and moved into the room. The first thing Gibbs noticed was an empty bottle of Johnny Walker on the table. That bottle was no stranger to Gibbs. He holstered his weapon and walked through each room looking for a sign Ziva was about.

Gibbs reached the bedroom he had made it his last port of call. Gibbs opened the door slightly. Ziva lay on the bed in an awkward and uncomfortable position still fully dressed. He could see she was breathing regularly. Nothing had happened to her that was relief. But he decided not to cut her the slack, as he probably should have. Closing the door again. He slammed his fist against the door, "Wake up David!"

From behind the door there was a groan. The noise of someone falling off the bed and then the door of the ensuite closing. Even as Gibbs opened the door he could hear Ziva vomiting then. Two minutes later with the toilet flushing she walked of the bathroom "Was that necessary Gibbs?"

"I don't know, was it," He retorted angrily.

"No, I don't think so." Ziva said staring back at him bleary eyed and irritated.

Gibbs walked over to the Cell phone sitting on her bedside table turning it on. "What's the rule?"

"Gibbs, I'm…" Ziva started

"Sorry, your sorry David." Gibbs ripped into her letting all of last night's frustrations and anger go. "I've got an injured NCIS agent on the operating table. A crime scene that I had McGee do all the work on and I made him ring you seven times. Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Ziva slumped onto the bed, everything that Gibbs said began to sink in. "Who was the agent, Gibbs?"

Gibbs exited the room his anger slowly seeping away he looked back at her. "I'll wait for you in the car, and you've got fifteen minutes to be ready, Ziva!"

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs sat in the car sipping his coffee. He had only been in car five minutes when there was a tap on the passenger side door. Leaning he over and flicked the doorknob up unlocking the door. Ziva climbed in, she was about to say something. Gibbs handed her a cup of coffee and a bagel. "Eat." Gibbs commanded.

Gibbs started up the car and pulled out into the street. He drove towards NCIS headquarters. The phone rang as he drove. Gibbs handed over the cell to Ziva. "Answer that it'll probably be McGee or Abby!"

"Hello." Ziva said tentatively, putting the phone on speaker.

"Ziva." McGee's relieved voice replied. "Where's the boss?"

"I'm driving McGee." Gibbs shouted impatiently

"Oh, sorry boss," McGee answered.

"We'll I'm waiting, what have you got for us." Gibbs sounded exasperated.

"Err, Abby and I have put together a profile of our guy, its sketchy." McGee said then he sounded like he was talking to someone.

"What have you got?" Gibbs said, reiterating his question again.

Abby replied this time. "His height, weight and his eyes Gibbs. I'm still working on the evidence and I haven't had time to see the Mustang."

Gibbs glanced at Ziva, she looked as if she had been punched in the gut. "We will be there in a minute!"

A/N: another chapter down this was harder than it looks, three attempts at the first half made it tricky.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Donald P Belisario 

A/N: Here the next chapter sorry it's taken a little while, I was still formulating an idea at the time. **ED- Revised edition**

Gibbs walked into the garage. He had left Ziva upstairs to finish her bagel and coffee. Ordering her not to leave her desk. He had already been to the forensics lab. Ordering McGee not to communicate with Ziva until he gave him permission to do so.

He walked over to the now destroyed Ford Mustang that had once been Tony's car. "What have you got for me Abs?"

Abby popped out from under car. "Hey Gibbs." Abby pulled rose from her lying position. "Got something for me?"

Gibbs smirked. "Its up in the lab with McGee!"

"You just won me five dollars, Gibbs." Abby said smiling. "I bet McGee that you would talk with him about no talking with Ziva. Before coming to see me, even when you hadn't seen the other tape."

"What?" Gibbs looked at her. "Are you talking about?"

"Oops." Abby looked uncomfortable, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, you should've. What have you been hiding from me?" Gibbs questioned her.

Abby looked unimpressed, sidestepping the question, "Gibbs, you came down here to find out what I found on the car. Not to listen to inter-office gossip."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "What have you got Abs?"

She smiled and walked over to the desk. The charred remains of a timer and detonator wires were the only things left of the bomb. "Well, Gibbs our explosives expert set a timed charge which means that…"

"He was watching Tony for some time!" Gibbs interjected Abby's thought pattern.

"Wow Gibbs." Abbey said excitedly. "You're getting psychic as well."

Gibbs picked up the timer. "Which means he planned for the bomb to go off well away from here to avoid us investigating the explosion. Good work Abs." Gibbs paused looking at the wires before, walking towards the elevator. "Holler if you find anything else!"

"Gibbs," Abby shouted. Gibbs turned around and smiled. "I found something else!" She announced proudly.

"What have you got?" Gibbs walked back over to her.

"I found the timer and wires placed against the fuel tank." Abby said still excited. Gibbs hadn't caught on so she continued. "He wanted the car to blow and make it look like the fuel tank." Abby paused again Gibbs still didn't quite follow. "The bomber set it so when it did explode the fuel would engulf the car and driver would be burned to charcoal!"

"So nobody could be identified, after the explosion." Gibbs said, was following her lead now. "Anything else?"

Abby shook her head. "No, but I'll start finding out more in a few more hours. Once the tests on the evidence McGee brought me comeback."

"Keep it up, Abby." Gibbs said as his eye scanned on the retinal scanner, he smiled as he walked into the elevator.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs walked into the forensic lab. He walked around and studied the plasma screen as McGee typed away at the computer.

"What have you got so far?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh.' McGee looked back at the computer screen. "I've entered the three characteristics onto the AFIS database, checking for any results."

Gibbs turned and looked at him. "What makes you think, the bomber will be on AFIS?"

"I didn't, I just thought it was a good place to start." McGee answered still looking unsure of himself.

"Keep it up McGee." Gibbs said walking away towards the elevator. He stopped at the door, turning to look at McGee sternly. "McGee, I want a copy of the tape of the squad room on my desk in ten minutes."

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and it rose to the squad room level. The door opened. Gibbs was about to step out when Jenny Shepard put a hand on his chest and ushered him back into the elevator. The doors closed and Gibbs hit the button for the cut off switch.

"Jethro, Ziva asked me who the agent was." Jen looked at him his face betrayed no emotion. "I know that it wasn't right, but I told her it was Tony."

Gibbs looked at her. "I glad you did Jen, because I thought it might be better coming from you!"

Jen knew his next question so she pre-empted it. "She turned pale." Jen waited for a reaction there was none. "This doesn't surprise you?"

"We'll both know in eight minutes time." Gibbs looked at her. "McGee is bringing me the security tape."

"You wanted me to judge her reaction in regards to rule twelve?" Jen said looking at him.

"Yeah." Gibbs face softened, his mind rolling back to Paris for a spilt second.

Jen looked down at her feet, "Jethro!"

Gibbs smiled slightly. "I do have my doubts though."

"You don't think they have got that far yet?" Jen said comprehending where his mind was going.

"They're flirting with the line." Gibbs said a little more seriously.

Jen smiled as she realised what he was asking in his roundabout way. "You want me to see the tape and give you my opinion?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

xxxxxxxx

Ziva sat at her desk she felt like a caged tiger being watched by people visiting the zoo. She had felt sick when Jenny had told her that Tony had been the injured. Ziva never felt like that when she had seen injured people. Even when she had heard about other peoples injuries before in Israel. She had taken deep breaths for two reasons one she had wanted to throw up and two she had wanted to cry. This second reason had really surprised her. She had wanted to cry over a guy who saw women as pleasurable objects rather than people. Ziva was beginning to now see this wasn't true. Underneath the façade Tony was a genuine guy. Who should have been happy just being himself. Tony always gave the feeling like he was back at school trying to be Mr. Cool and had to prove himself over and over again. It had been his pride, arrogance and his self-centered attitude that had turned her off him for the first few weeks. That was until the incident with the two dead assassins, when they both had gone under cover. They had been captured by assassins hired and paid to kill the real assassin couple they were pretending to be. Tony had come up a plan that wouldn't save him, but her. He had been willing to sacrifice his life for her to see the hired assassins that had captured them go down.

It had worked. Ziva had rushed in quickly to save him. Tony had once again slipped on his mask once more as soon as Gibbs walked into the room.

Last night was an ugly memory to her and she couldn't forgive herself for it. She had called him names last night trying to unlock that ghost within him. It had failed dismally. In the end their banter and their parries and thrust of conversation turned into more. She had insulted him by first resorting to calling him something derogatory in regard to his Italian background. He had dished it back at her. More insults were traded before she had put her foot in it. She had very unsubtly likened him to Ari. Her half-brother Tony had bitten. He had suddenly been in her face. Ziva had been shocked at how much damage it had done. He had given her a tongue lashing that she had not forgotten, nor would ever again. Tony had stalked out of the office. She had felt the full force of his anger. For someone who was a spy she should not have reacted like she did next. She had cried and not just cried she had balled her eyes out. For the first time in her life she had held at arms length the one person who really meant something to her. She had downed that Johnny Walker bottle upon arrival home that night and had drifted into oblivion.

She had also paid the penalty for it with Gibbs shouting at her. Deep within her, Ziva had realised even as Gibbs had lectured her. Tony was the injured agent. She had refused to believe it. It wasn't until Jen had told her this morning. And now it was the realization of that which had hit her. Jen had retuned from the hospital. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were both watching over him in ICU. Apparently he hadn't woken up at the end of the operation. Ducky seemed to be ninty-nine percent certain he would come round in the next couple of hours. Jen had arrived to tell her the news and it had been the needle that had broken the camels back.

Ziva closed her eyes as she realised that she got that acronym wrong. It was the straw not the needle. Tony would have corrected her if her thoughts had been out loud. Then again Tony wasn't here to correct her and it felt like a big gap in her heart was empty. Ziva now realised that McGee was now sitting at his desk she tried to look busy. McGee for his part was doing a bad job of not looking at her.

The phone rang. Picking it up Ziva tried her best to sound bright. "Ziva David, aha, yes Director, two minutes." Ziva put the phone down straightened her clothes before she made her way up the stairs towards the Director's office.

xxxxxxx

McGee exited the elevator and walked into the forensic lab. Abby was working hard on discovering anything else from the evidence. To try and add to the bombers profile. McGee placed a large wad of paper on the desk and Abby looked up. "What ya got their, Timmy?"

"This is all the military personnel who match the requirement for a suspect." McGee replied yawning as he did.

"Well I think you can add another bit of information to the requirements." Abby said confidently before taking a sip on her Caf-Pow.

"What?' McGee asked becoming interested.

"Our Bomber knows his explosives." Abby said triumphantly. "The bomb underneath the car was military grade C4."

McGee began to smile. "So our guy is a Special Forces explosives expert. He knows where to place the bomb for maximum effect. But he just didn't realise Tony was going to be going faster on his way home that night."

"Correct." Abby beamed at him. "We can now break down the database a bit more."

McGee pulled out his cell and dialed the number. "Boss, we just found out how our bomber was so precise…"

"He was a Spec Ops Demo expert!" Gibbs finished as he walked in with his cup of coffee. "Good work, you two."

"Er, Boss?" McGee inquired as Gibbs turned to look at him.

"Spit it out McGee." Gibbs said.

"Is Ziva ok?" McGee asked as tactfully as possible.

"Yeah," Gibbs said incredulously.

The room shook under their feet and the alarm blared loudly. McGee, Abby and Gibbs headed for the stairs running. Upon reaching the squad room area was a shower of dust and debris. Gibbs raced up the stairs to the director's office.

_A/N: Took me a little while where to go with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Keep the comment coming. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own none of these Characters; they all belong to Donald P Belisario._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm really not all that great with writing romantic situations and making it work, so if anyone wants to give me some suggestions that would be great. __**ED- Revised edition, enjoy**_

FBI Agent Tobias Fornell climbed out of the car. His gaze swept the scene before him. Smoke rose from the NCIS headquarters building from the second floor. A police line had been established and half a dozen police cars and ambulances were on the scene. Tobias walked through the police line flashing his ID and badge. Agent Sacks walking along behind him. Tobias smiled to himself as he saw Gibbs sitting on floor of an ambulance. Fighting off a breathing apparatus that was constantly being forced onto his face by a paramedic.

"Hello Gibbs." Tobias said the paramedic stepped away when he saw the badge.

"Fornell." Gibbs nodded at him then looked over Fornell's shoulder at Sacks.

Fornell turned around to Sacks. "Agent Sacks, find out what you can."

"Sure, Fornell." Sacks moved off towards the police officer in charge.

"What happen, Jethro?" Fornell looked at his friend.

Gibbs tilted his head. "Your guess is as good as mine, Tobias."

Tobias looked at him. "You know it's a bomb."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I know it was a bomb. I also know that the bomber has at least some military training."

"Also good Intel." Fornell mused. "He knew where the Director's office was."

"I don't think he was after the director, Tobias." Gibbs said his gut told that much.

"Anyone hurt?" Tobias said looking around.

Gibbs shook his head. "The Director was thankfully on the lower floor with Officer David?" Gibbs stopped and realised. "Cynthia the Director's personal assistant received minor cut and a badly bruised wrist when she was flung off her feet, but."

"No one really was hurt!" Fornell finished, changing the subject. "Why do you think the bomber is after you?"

"How do you know he's after me, Tobias?" Gibbs looked at Fornell.

A wry grin washed over Tobias face. "Your face Jethro, I've been learning to read it." Fornell returned to his first question. "Any ideas why you think he's after you and DiNotzo?" Fornell said with the exaggerated 'T' in the middle of Tony's last name as he always did.

"No." Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders. "He tried to kill Tony, it could be a way to get at me. Maybe he thought I was Director now. Maybe he thought that was the best place to set a bomb up."

"Interesting idea. Well it's not going to matter now the investigation is being taken over by the FBI." Tobias said looking at Gibbs now frustrated face. "Director Shepard approved it and your now under my personal protection. I'm sending Agent Sacks to guard DiNotzo." Fornell said.

"Alright, Tobias." Gibbs finally gave in. "I'm in your custody!"

xxxxxxxx

Tony's eyes flickered for a few moments he tried to move, the movement brought searing pain through his back. Tony took a deep breath and gasped in pain as his ribs let him know they were broken. He exhaled quickly. Jimmy Palmer rose from his seat moving over to Tony quickly. Jimmy looked down at him "Tony?"

Tony eyes opened wide surprised at seeing Jimmy. "Palmer! Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Ah, Mr DiNozzo." The Doctor on duty walked in, Jimmy looked up at the doctor.

Tony tried to move his head; the injury on the right side of his face brought excruciating pain. "What happened Doc!"

"Well, after that explosion, how's the pain?" The Doctor began as he checked the electronic instruments that monitored Tony's condition.

"Bad, Doc." Tony grimaced. "What else, happened?"

The Doctor filled a syringe of morphine. "You blacked out from lack of blood. You won't be going anywhere for a while. For the moment that's all you need to know."

Tony gave his crooked smile. "Thanks Doc."

The Doctor left Tony and Palmer there. Palmer looked over at Tony. "I'm going to call Dr Mallard, let him know you're awake."

Tony noticed that Palmer had his Cell phone. "Hey!"

"What?" Palmer asked surprised.

"You calling Ducky on my Cell." Tony said accusingly.

"Gibbs said I could." Palmer answered, Tony shut his mouth and Palmer dialed the number for Ducky.

"Well you can't it's a hospital remember." Tony said pain echoing near the end of the statement. "Use the wall phone."

Palmer pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it confusedly. "I can't get Dr Mallard, and the phone services says that number has been disconnected."

Tony took command of the situation. "Dial Gibbs and put the phone on speaker."

Palmer obediently did what was asked and dialed the number. "Gibbs," voice echoed in the room through the speaker.

"Agent Gibbs." Palmer said. "It's Jimmy Palmer, I can't get onto Dr Mallard."

"Is Tony awake?" Gibbs voice came through the speaker.

"Right here." Tony voice croaked with pain. 

Relief flooded through Gibb' voice as he spoke the next words, "DiNozzo, give Palmer your knife and have him guard the door, don't let anyone in until Agent Sacks arrives, you got that."

"Right boss, what is Sack coming here for?" Tony replied grimacing not just from the pain, but also for the fact that the FBI was Agent Sacks for guard duty for him. Tony had a problem with Sacks it was a gut thing.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Gibbs replied the phone call disconnected.

Jimmy looked at Tony. "Something's happened?"

"Yeah, otherwise Gibbs wouldn't have ordered me to give you my knife." Tony tried to think clearly. "The FBI's involved so that can only mean something bad."

Jimmy looked at him with concern. "You ok, Tony?"

"Never mind me, get that knife and don't let anyone in save Agent Sacks or the Doctor." He felt tired and in pain.

"Where is it?" Jimmy said rummaging through DiNozzo's clothes.

"In my belt." Tony whispered as his strength finally disappeared and he closed his eyes again falling into sleep once more.

It was late Gibbs sat on the steps of the building he closed his phone ending the conversation with Tony. Next to him Abby hugged him closely. On his other side Jen sat still in slight shock. Ziva sat next to her watching McGee who sat further away furiously typing at his laptop.

Gibbs nodded at McGee, "What's he doing Abs?"

Abby looked at McGee. She smiled slightly she had heard Gibbs' relief and had even seen the beginnings of a tear. She knew that Gibbs was quite soft really but had trained himself to be hard as steel. Abby knew Tony was one of a few chinks in his armor. Tony and Gibbs had more of a father son relationship then anyone realised. Abby shook herself from her thoughts and concentrated back on Gibbs' question. "That's his coping mechanism Gibbs, he's burying himself into his beloved computers."

Gibbs looked up Tobias who was now waiting by the car, "Well, with your permission I'll head home?"

Gibbs rose dusted himself off and started walking towards the car. "Gibbs?" he turned around and Ziva caught up with him.

"Yeah?" He said as they walked to the car.

"Is he ok?" Her face was impassive. Ziva's eyes were begging for him to tell her truth.

"Yeah he's ok, he woke up." Gibbs said walking to the car he added not looking back. "You should go see him."

_A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter, what are your thoughts?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Characters in this story don't belong to me. They all belong to Donald P Belisario.

_A/N: If any of you noticed my last two chapters Ducky went missing, sorry had no intention of doing so, will explain this chapter. __**ED- Revised edition, enjoy**_

Jimmy Palmer checked his wristwatch again for the fifth time in ten minutes. Wherever Dr Mallard went Jimmy had either not been listening or was so busy reading his book that he didn't notice the good Doctor go. He flicked to the front of the book to see the reassurance of Tony's belt knife. He didn't think he could honestly hurt anyone with it. Jimmy thought he would be in a position to stall anyone who tried to kill Tony. Jimmy rose from his seat and closed the book he was reading. He quickly glanced at Tony who was still asleep. Palmer wasn't surprised at this. Tony had expended all his energy on that conversation with Gibbs. Jimmy moved to the door and looked out. Relief flooded through him as he glimpsed Dr Mallard and the man he could only guess as Agent Sacks walking down the hall towards the room. Jimmy walked back to his seat and slouched comfortably. His stress leaving him.

Ducky entered the room. "Well Mr Palmer, hows our patient?"

"He…He woke up Doctor." Jimmy said as if it were an explanation.

"And you didn't contact me, Mr Palmer!" Ducky said testily.

"Sorry Doctor." Jimmy began, "I couldn't remember where you had gone and then…"

Ducky looked at him but not unkindly. "You weren't listening again."

"No Doctor." Jimmy said his shoulders relaxing.

"You called Agent Gibbs?" Ducky Observed, "I take it?"

"Yes Doctor." Jimmy nodded, then frowned looking at Sacks. "He didn't explain to either Tony or I why the FBI was involved."

Ducky glanced at Sacks who was leaning against the door. Sacks nodded. Ducky took Jimmy by the arm. "Let us have a chat outside." Ducky opened to the front of the book and pulled out Tony's belt knife handing it to Sacks as he and Palmer exited the room.

"It appears that there was an explosion at work." Ducky said calmly. "That would be the reason why Gibbs asked you to guard Tony."

"Oh." Jimmy nodded. "You seem calm about the situation, Doctor."

"I'm not!" Ducky said looking at him. "The Director could have been killed, luckily no one was but it was close."

"What happened to the Director?" Jimmy said just as concerned, he had spent enough time around her the last couple of days to actually get to know her as a friend.

"She was sent home." Ducky said and rolled his eyes. "Oh really Mr Palmer you've got me of topic now, grant you it is usually the other way round."

"Sorry, Doctor." Jimmy looked down at his feet.

"Eyes up and listen to me Mr Palmer." Ducky said putting a hand on Palmers shoulder, "You do realise Gibbs had you guarding Tony as a precaution, he was being cautious but it also shows that he trusts you."

Jimmy brightened an began to walk away, "Thank you Doctor."

"Oh, Jimmy," Ducky said.

"Yes Doctor,' Jimmy said yawning.

"You should get some rest." Ducky said kindly. "I know for a fact you haven't slept since you arrived with the Director two nights ago, you do look very tired."

"I will Doctor." Jimmy nodded. He walked back into Tony's room and sat down in the chair. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes.

Agent Sacks swaggered out of the room and over to Ducky. "Well Doc, seem to me that your boy Palmer is a real sticker with an assignment."

"Yes." Ducky said looking at Palmer through the window. "It sometimes worries me that he will really put himself in danger because of it!"

"Why is he still sticking around when you told him to get some rest?" Agent Sacks asked sceptically at Palmer.

Ducky smiled. "He was asked by Director Shepard to stick with Tony, if he didn't he was warned that he would be shipped out to Guantanamo Bay first opportunity."

"She was joking?" Sacks asked.

"Oh, yes." Ducky nodded, turning to the phone at the nurse's station and his name was called over the loud speaker. "Otherwise she would have me to answer to."

The blue Chrysler pulled into Gibbs' home. And drove up the driveway as it did Fornell shut the off the engine. Undoing his seatbelt he looked over at Gibbs, "I'll checkout the house, do you want check the outside."

Gibbs nodded as he undid his seatbelt, "Yeah."

The two of them climbed out of the car. Both men upholstered their weapons and spilt up. Fornell walked into the house searching each area of the house systematically. Gibbs moved quickly round the side of the house. He could hear noises near the back of his house. Gibbs could tell whoever it was it wasn't Fornell. There was a crash from within the house and the muffled voice of Fornell swearing could be heard. Gibbs moved round to the back of the house. There was no sound or view of anyone who might have been there everything had gone quiet. Fornell walked round and bumped into Gibbs. Fornell went to say something Gibbs held up his hand for silence.

Gibbs walked slowly towards the back door and froze. Along the back edge of the house down by the foundation. Was a string military grade C4 explosive on a timer. Gibbs swept the area with his eyes and gun. Gibbs could not see anybody. "Tobias?"

Fornell walked to where Gibbs stood. Tobias glanced at the string of C4 and picked up his radio. "This is Fornell, send in a bomb squad."

Gibbs bent down it was on a timer. It was set to go off just after ten in the evening. "He was going to blow me sky high as soon as I started on the boat."

"He's definitely been watching you." Fornell said. "He looks like he's only just disappeared too, he could…"

Gunfire interrupted the conversation. Three bullets slammed into the timber wall of around Gibbs and Fornell. Two slammed into Gibbs. One nicking his left arm the other hammered into his chest. Gibbs crumpled to the ground. Fornell gun fired three shots at the figure trying to run. Two rounds finding their mark. Fornell moved quickly to the attacker. Forcing the attackers limp arm up behind his back. Fornell stopped and placed his hand against the assailant's neck. "Damn it."

"What?" Gibbs walked to where the man lay, holding his left arm.

"Don't you scare me like that again, Leroy." Tobias said angrily

If any other man had called him by his first name Gibbs would've torn him limb from limb. But sensing Tobias' anger he left it alone. His friend had thought him dead. "Sorry, Tobias I should have told you."

"I'm sorry too Jethro." Tobias said giving him a grin. "I should have expected it, knowing you." Fornell's radio squeaked at him. "Yeah, right."

"How long?" Gibbs asked, holding his arm the blood now oozing between his fingers.

"Four minutes." Tobias said looking at the arm. He raised the radio again "Officer wounded request assistance, suspect dead!" Tobias looked around. "Well I guess that's it then."

"Nope!" said Gibbs kneeling down beside the still warm corpse.

"What do you mean?" Tobias said looking at him.

Gibbs looked up at his friend, "He doesn't match he characteristics of the guy who tried to kill Tony."

"How can you tell?" Tobias said uncertainly. "I mean the light doesn't exactly give you a good look at him."

"This guys seventy five pounds lighter and two foot shorter then our suspect." Gibbs said looking at the figure still. "He's also got brown eyes, our bomber has blue eyes."

The sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance as the bomb squad drove towards them. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialled the hospital. "Yeah, can I speak with Dr Mallard he should be on ICU?"

Even as he waited a paramedic ushered him away from the body. Back around to the front of the house. He was still waiting as they wrapped his left arm and jabbed him with a syringe of morphine.

"Hello, Jethro?" Ducky's voice sounded far away as Gibbs fought the morphine.

"Duck, there's a dead guy around behind the back of the house. I need you to ID him for me." Gibbs eyes no longer wanting to stay open. He fought on "You got that!"

"Yes, are you ok Jethro?" Ducky said softer last time. "Do you want me to get McGee out there?"

"Nope, I'll be heading to Bethesda in a few minutes, I want McGee and Ziva out here." Gibbs said his voice was dying even as he fought for consciousness. "Tell McGee he's the boss if Ziva gives him any trouble. Fornell will be waiting here for them. He'll assume charge if there are any complaints, got that Duck?"

"I have Jethro." Ducky's voice fading, "Have no fear."

Fornell watched as Gibbs finally succumbed to the morphine. Fornell sat down on the step by the front door while he waited for the bomb squad to finish clearing the C4. Finally he thought we're getting somewhere with this investigation.

_A/N: Thought this chapter was going to be pathetic, it actually turn out well. What do you guys think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: You guys all know the drill, I don't own these characters ok._

A/N: Have I got the characters right, what are your thoughts? **ED- Revised edition**

"I'm just saying Gibbs could have picked me!" Ziva said climbing out of the truck.

"Uh, but he didn't." McGee said trying to work out where the conversation was going.

"You two, I don't want to sound like Gibbs." Ducky interjected. "But we have work to do!"

The three of them walked across the front lawn of Gibbs' house. Agent Fornell was still sitting on the steps that lead to Gibbs' front door. He rose as both Ziva and McGee walked over to him.

"Agent McGee." Fornell said as he stood.

"Agent Fornell." McGee said nodded to the FBI man. "You now take control of the investigation."

Fornell shook his head. "I'll observe, but I'll allow this to be your investigation, Agent McGee."

"Ok, let's go see what Ducky's found." McGee said moving off towards the back of the house. Fornell followed along behind Ziva, who was muttering to herself.

McGee dropped the bags and equipment he was carrying on the ground. "Ok, er." He paused thinking of how Gibbs or even Tony would order them around. "Ziva, sketch and shoot. I'll bag and tag and." McGee looked up at Fornell. "Fornell can you remove the bullets and look for casings around the marked off area."

"Right on it Agent McGee." Fornell said taking some gloves from Ziva. "Thank you Officer David."

McGee walked over to where Ducky knelt besides the dead man. Ducky was just placing the liver probe into the dead man. "Ah Timothy?" Ducky glanced at the young man.

"What have you found so far Ducky?" McGee trying his darnedest not to sound like Gibbs.

"Firstly I think. Your're trying to hard not to sound like Gibbs' hasn't rubbed off of you." Ducky said looking at McGee with a soft smile. "Secondly, we already know that Agent Fornell shot him!" Ducky said like someone who has nothing to reveal.

"Ok?" McGee said flustered by both statements. "Can you tell me anything else?"

Ducky shook his head. "To be quite honest Timothy, I won't know anything else about him until we get him back."

Ziva now made her way to where the body lay and began to take photos. McGee walked over towards where Fornell was scanning the wall with his flashlight.

"Do you know remember when you tried to tell me you were an independent woman?" Ducky asked not even looking up.

Ziva took another shot and stopped. How could she forget, it had been the day Tony had been framed the day she and Ducky had both fallen into the water. The day both she and McGee had used every scrap of evidence to break Tony out of that prison cell.

"Yes!" she said absentmindedly still think through that day.

Ducky looked up at her. "I know why you took emotion out of on McGee."

Ziva tried to close back inside her shell. "You do?"

Ducky rose from his knees and looked into her eyes. "You didn't take Gibbs advise did you? You didn't go see Tony did you? That was your independent woman coming through." he held up his finger. "Yet that wasn't the reason you didn't go see him, was it?"

Ziva turned away; the camera flashing as she began to take pictures again. "Sorry Ducky I have a few more picture to take before I sketch."

Ducky had tried he had tried to open her up and her Mossad training had closed the door on him. He could feel that her time with NCIS was rubbing most of her hard edge off. He shook his head. He could see what she either refused to see or was ignoring because of either her training or a fear of Gibbs or something completely different. He returned back to the body, "Now my friend, I'm going to take you home and find out why you tried to kill my friend Jethro!"

It was early morning when Ziva and Fornell returned to the squad room. McGee had gone down to Autopsy to help unload the body with Ducky. Ziva dropped into her seat. She closed her eyes for a few moments and looked around. She was amazed how fast the squad room MTAC and the Directors office area now was tidy and clean after the bomb from yesterday. Fornell sat down at Gibbs' desk without a word of protest from her. She closed her eyes again. Ziva opened them when McGee walked back into squad room.

"Ziva, Ducky needs an assistant because of Palmer being at the hospital. Would you be able to help him?" McGee asked politely not knowing about the conversation she and Duck had earlier.

"McGee." Ziva began as Director Shepard began walking down the stairs towards them. "I'll get right down there."

McGee smiled to himself as he thought he had made her leave her desk.

Fornell was sitting back in Gibbs' chair catching up on some sleep. McGee began to stare at the computer to try and break down whoever the other bomber was. So consumed in this that McGee failed to notice the Director standing in front on his desk. That was until she cleared her throat.

McGee glanced up and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Director, I…I."

"It's alright Tim." Jenny Shepard struggling not to laugh at him. "What have you got so far?'

McGee shook his head. "Not much at the moment Director, we've only just arrived back."

"Ziva?" Jenny asked still unconvinced.

"She's, uh, she's helping Ducky down at Autopsy." McGee said in his familiar head nodding way.

"And Fornell?" Jenny said nodding back towards the sleeping figure at Gibbs' desk.

"I'm here Director, because your boy Gibbs got himself shot." Fornell said with eyes still closed.

"What?" Jenny said her head swinging round to look at Fornell. Worry filling her eyes.

"He's fine Director." McGee chipped in. "Minor gun shot wound to the arm he should be back in a little while."

"As soon as you find anything." Jenny said moving towards the stairs. "Or if Gibbs puts his head through the door you call me in MTAC, clear."

"Yes, ma'am.' McGee said watching her leave. "Any reason you want me to call you in MTAC?"

"Because my office out of order!" Jenny replied, McGee could have sworn it was Gibbs saying it.

xxxxxxx

Ducky had just finished cleaning the body of the dead man, when Ziva entered wearing scrubs. "Are so McGee was able to persuade you to come down and give me a hand?"

Ziva gave him a look that he totally ignored. "Well then shall we get started Officer David."

Ducky started by taking blood from the dead man. Once he had placed the sample in the test tube and screwed on the lid. He proceeded to take fingerprints from the man's left hand. He also took a swab of saliva and screwed the cap shut on the test tube. Ducky placed both items into an evidence bag. Snapping them shut and writing down on the front. He looked up and smiled. "Ziva, can I now get you to deliver these to Abby, stat?"

Ziva smiled back at him. "Certainly!" She took the bag from his hand and walked out of autopsy.

Ducky returned to his patient. "Now my friend, we need a talk."

xxxxxxx

McGee walked into the forensic lab carrying a Caf-Pow. Looking around he could see no one. The sudden sound of sliding doors and the hurrying footsteps of Abby alerted him to turn around she almost crashed into him.

Abby beamed at him. "McGee, you brought me a Caf-Pow."

McGee gave her his shy smile. "I thought, well, seeing that Gibbs wasn't here you shouldn't have to go without it!" He handed over the drink to Abby.

"That's so sweet, McGee." Abby said as she hugged him.

McGee smiled again, and blushed. "It was nothing Abs."

"What happened to rule twelve?" Ziva said walking into the lab. Interrupting there hug. "Or is it that some of us can break it when Gibbs is away?"

McGee opened his mouth to reply and noticed that Ziva was daring him. He realised. She was missing Tony he was the one who gave her an argument. It generally satisfied her for the rest of the day and the banter would continue for the next week. He shut his mouth not allowing her to goad him into an argument.

Abby ignored the jab and turned smiling to Ziva. "What have you got for me?"

Ziva handed over the evidence. "Blood, DNA and finger prints from the dead guy."

McGee looked at her up and down, dressed in surgical scrubs Ziva looked like a large person forced to wear baggy clothes to hide herself. He tore his eyes away from her funny looking form. "Ok, Abby I'll run the blood see if I can get a match that way."

Abby nodded. "I'll start running the finger prints through AFIS see what we get, and run the DNA in a few moments."

Ziva nodded ignoring McGee's grin at the way she looked. "I'll head back down to help Ducky." She left them to their jobs and headed back to autopsy.

xxxxxxxx

Ziva arrived back at Autopsy. The doors opened and Ziva could hear Ducky's voice and another person's could be heard she walked in quickly. She took in the view before her. Ducky was once again in his element and was obviously enjoying Jimmy's company once more as his assistant stood across from Ducky as he listened to the talk about the knee for some reason.

Ducky noted Mr Palmer's gaze directed past him he turned around. "Ah, Ziva it would appear that our beloved leader has returned."

"Thanks Ducky." Ziva said leaving autopsy to change. She stopped and turned around. "Gibbs?"

"He's up with the Director." Jimmy Palmer answered the question as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters save the bad guys and the reporter I made them up. The rest belong to Donald P Belisario._

_A/N: Ok, the last Chapter was pretty pathetic I'll admit, but I was setting the stage for the last Act, your comments would be good_. _**ED – Revised edition**_

Gibbs walked through the door of the Forensics lab carrying a Caf-Pow. "What have we got on our dead guy you two?"

Abby turned around her face brightening. "I didn't know it was my birthday?"

McGee turned around answering the statement in his matter of fact way, "It's not!"

Abby grabbed the Caf-Pow quickly. Before side stepping to the right to reveal the Caf-Pow that McGee had brought in. "Then why am I being given two Caf-Pow's by two separate people?"

"Abs?" Gibbs looked at her. "Today!"

"Sorry, Gibbs it's not everyday that a girl has two admirers." She recognised the look Gibbs was giving her. "Well I ran the prints through AFIS and it brought up a match."

"It wasn't our guy?" Gibbs said not understanding.

"Yes Gibbs, it wasn't our guy." Abby said confidently.

Gibbs looked at her as he was waiting for something. "And?"

"And!" Abby typed a couple of commands into the computer. The plasma screen lit up to show the dead man's record service record, "Corporal Jonas Morelli."

"I remember this guy." Gibbs said as he looked at the man on the screen. "Tony and I took him down four weeks before Kate joined us. He was mafia related."

Abby smiled at him. "Guess what else?"

"What?" Gibbs said in his lower tone.

"He got out of Prison a week ago." She typed in a few more commands into the computer. "He went straight back to his friends in New York."

"Ok!" Gibbs said nodding. "We now know we have a Mafia vendetta against us, that answers a few questions."

Gibbs began to walk out of the lab when McGee grabbed his attention. "Boss."

"What?" Gibbs turned around, and walked back to where McGee stood. " This better be good, McGee?"

"It is boss." McGee nodded and sounded nervous again. "From those photos that Abby brought up, I was able to ID our bomber."

"His name McGee?" Gibbs said as he walked to the plasma screen.

McGee typed in a few more commands into the computer and the image of the man as well as a service record was brought up. "There some more but my access won't allow me in."

"Just tell me what you got so far!" Gibbs said turning around to look at him with his piercing eyes.

"Right boss." McGee began his small briefing. "Staff Sergeant Thomas Frank Lombardi, US Marine Corp, training regiment, explosives expert, was arrested by NCIS agents on February 7th 2001 for manslaughter." He paused to take a breath and choosing his words carefully, "Tried to resist arrest in front of his family and new wife, his jaw was broken!" He looked up and saw a grin on Gibbs' face. "Was tried on charges of manslaughter, Mafia connections and it goes on further but I can't access it."

"I know why McGee." Gibbs turned and walked out of the room.

"Why is that boss?" McGee asked.

"Because, Fornell hasn't told us everything." Gibbs said as the elevators closed.

Leaving McGee staring at Abby and said. "He knows something, we don't."

"Yep!" Abby nodded.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs stalked out of the elevator ascending the stairs quickly he walked into MTAC and stood quietly as Director Shepard finished her conversation with Fornell. Once finished Gibbs gestured with his head for Fornell to come outside. Fornell followed him out.

"What's up Gibbs?" Fornell said nonchalantly.

"Conference room now!" Gibbs jerked his thumb towards the elevator. The two of them walked down the stairs quickly to the elevator. The doors opened and both men stepped in.

Gibbs hit a button and the doors closed behind them. Gibbs flipped the emergency cut off switch and the elevator went dark.

"Why didn't you tell me Tobias?" Gibbs looked at his friend.

"Sorry Jethro." Tobias Fornell shrugged his shoulders. "I was under orders, we weren't even sure it was him."

"When did he escape?" Gibbs shoulders dropped dejectedly.

"Three weeks ago." Fornell said.

"Why didn't you just go in and arrest him?" Gibbs said looking at him.

"Cause the Mafia have their hands deep in the FBI's back pockets. They would get the tip before we even got suited up for a raid." Fornell said

"He's after Tony and I, you realise that." Gibbs said looking at him.

"Well then, let's set a trap for him, Jethro." Tobias smiled at Gibbs.

"I like where your heads at Tobias." Gibbs smiled as he flicked the emergency shut off switch again and the elevator rose back to the squad room.

xxxxxxx

The television screen glowed in the darkened room. The figure sat watching it intently.

"And now to the lastest top story." The newscaster of ZNN said. "The man wanted for the bombing of a Federal Agency building has been shot by FBI agents while escaping a scene where source say he was aiming to bomb a Federal Agent's home. Stephanie Henderson reports." The Television flashed showing images of the NCIS building from the previous day and then the back of Gibbs house. "The Agent was under FBI protection. The protection has now since been removed after the Assailant was killed." The television flashed a photograph of the Dead man, "It is believed that the man was working alone and that it was not terrorism that lead to the attack but a Mafia vendetta. Against the Federal Agency and the Agents involved."

"A vendetta is right!" The man smiled rubbing his jaw. "Only it hasn't finished."

The Television flashed again as Fornell appeared on the screen. The reporter continued. "Just moments ago the FBI issued a statement."

Fornell voice became audible. "The FBI has wrapped up the investigation into the bombing of a Federal Agency building due to the fact that the bomber was killed here tonight." Fornell paused and then continued. "This attack has nothing to do with terrorism. The Agent involved with the car bomb two days earlier is recovering at Bethesda and the other Agent was not seriously hurt this evening and will return to work tomorrow. That is all!"

The man flicked the television off and smiled to himself. "You've let your guard down Gibbs! Tomorrow I will kill DiNozzo for my friend still in prison." He pulled a thin cigar out of his pocket and lit it. He picked up the Colt .45 lying on the lounge room table and screwed on the barrel of the silencer. He paused to look up at the newspaper clipping on the wall, "Lombardi, gets ten for manslaughter." He smiled again. "Then I will shoot you for breaking my jaw and destroying one of the families operations."

xxxxxxx

"I think this is dangerous Jethro!" Jenny said to Gibbs looking at him over the desk.

"I understand your reservations Director." Gibbs began.

"Reservations!" Jenny said almost laughingly. "Jethro I'm not kidding I would scrap this operation if new it would do any good."

"Look, McGee is at the hospital at this moment." Gibbs said calmly. "He's giving DiNozzo his gun and giving Sacks his orders in this. Trust me it'll work."

"Tony isn't strong enough helping you." Jenny said. "He'll get killed after this guys puts bullet holes in you."

"I trust Tony." Gibbs said looking into Jenny's eyes. "I can see you do too! Come on let's stop this guy before he starts blowing hole in more than just empty offices."

"Director." Fornell spoke up finally. "You know what a mafia vendetta is like don't you!"

Jenny nodded trying to reagin he poises. "Yes, Agent Fornell I do."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters with the exception of Lombardi, the rest are owned by Donald P Bleisario._

A/N: Well this story is coming to an end, thanks all for your reviews and I really appreciate all your positive comments. **ED- Revised Edition**

"I can barely even lift it!" Tony said as he slid the gun under his bed sheet. "I'll be dead before I even fire a shot."

McGee looked at him. "Tony, you'll most likely not have to use it."

"Who's idea was this anyway?" He grimaced as he moved slightly. The deep gashes on his back still were causing him pain. He was also trying desperately to stop use the Morphine injector when in pain.

"I'll give you one guess!" McGee said in his usual way.

Tony groaned. "Why?"

"You'll have to ask him when he gets here." McGee said walking towards the door. "Anyway, if I don't leave now he'll kill me, good luck Tony." Tony watched McGee slip from the room and groaned again.

xxxxxxxx

Within MTAC. Director Jenny Shepard and FBI Agent Fornell watched the big screen of the security footage that was being beamed to them of the events that were taking place at that very moment.

"Show me McGee." Director Shepard said looking at the technician.

They watched as McGee appeared in the Emergency Department dressed as a paramedic with a bucket and squeegee in hand. The camera then flicked to the outside of the Emergency Department where a Ambulance was parked. He placed the bucket down and began to clean the ambulance.

"Good, show me Ziva." Jenny said once again to the technician.

The car park security camera zoomed in on Ziva. She was sitting on a park bench outside the hospital with a pram that she was pushing up and down. Jen smiled. Ziva was doing her best to look like a housewife that was walking her new born. She was resting from walking and getting some air. Jen thought, Ziva looked uncomfortable in the role given her.

Fornell looked at the technician, "What's Agent Sacks position?"

The technician typed away and the images from the camera showed Sacks walking down the steps of the hospital. He walked towards the car and was clear he passed Ziva two seconds later without her moving a muscle. He climbed into the vehicle. Starting it, he reversed and drove away.

Fornell nodded. "Sacks, I want you to do a big circuit." Fornell paused and then continued. "Make our Mafia friend think you've left."

"Confirmed, sir." Sacks voice clearly audible in both Director Shepard's headset as well as Fornell's.

"All agents in position, Gibbs." Fornell said. "Your clear to move!"

"Right." Gibbs said through the headsets of both Jenny and Fornell's.

xxxxxxxxx

Gibbs climbed slowly out of the car. Closing the door before he took a slow sip of his cup of coffee. Walking towards the hospital building he took his time crossing the road. He walked past Ziva his face totally blank. He ascended the steps to the main entrance. Walked through the main sliding doors he took his time walking down the hall to the elevators.

"Anybody, got a visual yet?" Gibbs said as he lifted the cup of coffee to his mouth. The small microphone attached to his sleave picking up the question.

"Negative here, boss!" McGee replied loudly in his ear. As the earwig receiver picked up the signal. The receiver was not visible to the casual eye. Gibbs continued to walk through the hospital.

"Nothing here either Gibbs!" Ziva replied. She sounded like she was in a tunnel Gibbs thought. He realised that she was talking from within the pram, he grinned.

He looked around the hallway before hitting the elevator call button. "Keep me posted guys!" Gibbs said taking another sip of his coffee. The doors opened and he stepped in and hit the button for the level that ICU was on. Three more people climbed in before. The doors shut and he quickly glanced. None of them matched Lombardi.

The elevator arrived at the floor ICU was on. The door slid open and he walked out heading in the direction of the ICU ward. He spotted a bin in which to dump his coffee cup in. Gibbs got closer to a bin. He heard footsteps behind him and felt confident that it wasn't Lombardi. Ziva and McGee both hadn't reported in that they had a visual. The barrel of a silencer pressed into the small of his back. "Hello Gibbs!"

Lombardi had arrived after McGee had left Tony's room and the security cameras had missed him. He smiled. "Take the earwig out of your ear old man!" He paused if Gibbs had an earwig he had a microphone. "Remove the microphone that is by your wrist." Gibbs did as he was told. Placing the earwig and the microphone in the bin. "Now your SIG and the back up!" Lombardi said easing the hammer of the colt back. "No tricks just do it." Gibbs obediently pulled his gun from his belt and pulled the other gun from his ankle holster. He held them by the barrel and dropped them into the bin. "Let's get rid of the knife as well." Lombardi said.

xxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Fornell said looking at the technician.

"I need to get a visual with the cameras on Special Agent Gibbs?" the tech replied. "And I have just lost audio."

Jenny looked at Fornell. "He's got him Fornell. Lombardi was there before we got here!"

Fornell spoke purposefully into the microphone. "All Agents, move in target is within the building, I repeat." He shook his head angrily. He should have seen this coming. "Target within the building."

Jenny looked at the technician. "Audio?" she looked at him. "Is it Gibbs or the gear?"

The Tech typed in commands into the computer. "It's him but he's just removed them!"

"The scum bags got him." Jenny whispered. Even as she spoke the security cameras revealed both Ziva and McGee had both headed into the building. She felt fear grip her.

xxxxxxx

Thomas Frank Lombardi walked slowly off to Gibbs' right hand side with his silenced colt pointed at Gibbs' back. Gibbs opened the door to the ICU ward and Lombardi followed behind. One of the nurses looked up. "More Agents to see Mr DiNozzo, hey?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep, he's in demand today!" Lombardi nodded and smiled at her.

Gibbs walked slowly into Tony's room it was dark the blink that allowed people to look in were closed and the blinds on the window were closed as well. Tony was watching the Television he looked up. "Hey boss." His mouth went dry when he saw Lombardi lean against the doorframe.

"Hey Tony!" Lombardi smiled menacingly walking in and closing the door and lifting his silenced colt up at Gibbs. "Mike Macaluso, sends his greeting from prison and wishes he was here to see you die today." Lombardi moved over next to the bed and hit the morphine injector button several times. His gun still pointed at Gibbs. "You're a hard one to kill, DiNozzo." Lombardi said looking down at him.

Tony was so very slowly moving his hand to his weapon. The three hits of Morphine that Lombardi had just injected into him were their presence in his body known. He had to fight this Morphine he knew he did. " I'm just bullet-proof!" Tony smiled trying to alleviate his fear and pain. Fighting the Morphine rushing through his body. His hand sliding under his bed sheet for the grip of the gun.

Lombardi smiled evilly. "Well we'll find out right after I killed your boss!" Lombardi moved round the bed so confident that Tony was disabled from the Morphine. "I've been waiting for this a long time!" He smiled as his finger squeezed the trigger. "You destroyed my marriage, my reputation and my jaw, you going to pay for it Gibbs!" He laughed not even looking at Tony. "Once you're dead it won't matter whether your Agents kill me or not, I'll have my revenge!"

xxxxxxx

McGee ran down the hallway of ICU. When he heard the shots fired he picked up his pace. Both nurse's and doctor's screamed and shouted and dropping to the ground for cover. McGee burst through the nurses' station. Moving quickly he pressed himself against the wall outside Tony's room. He opened the door and swung gun first into the room.

"You're a little late Probie!" Tony muttered as he dropped the gun in his hand.

McGee looked down at the body lying on the floor. The blood pooling around the dead man's head. McGee looked up at the wall. Two bullets were buried in the wall. He smiled. Tony the way he was at the moment couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. Then his face fell. If Tony had missed. Gibbs and Tony would have been dead and he would have had to deal with Lombardi. He shook his head with realisation. He reminded himself to thank Tony later.

Gibbs sat in the chair. He rose slowly and walked over to Tony. Tony grimaced as Gibbs hand swatted the top of his head. "Hey I just saved your life Boss!"

"That's for your sloppy shooting DiNozzo!" Gibbs said turning to walk out the door. "McGee get someone to clean this up."

"Right away, Boss." McGee said nodding in his usual way.

Gibbs walked down the hallway he smiled to himself. He couldn't have wished to put his life in anyone's hands then Tony. Leaving the building he caught Ziva standing outside the main entrance. "Officer David, Go see him that's an order!"

_A/N: Well that is that, this story is done but fear there will be a sequel shortly I can't give you a time or date but it's in the works, I promise. Thanks for all your reviews but keep them coming._


End file.
